


A Blossoming Theory of Happiness

by Monobear



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Gen, Song Lyrics, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monobear/pseuds/Monobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyric parody of 'Ayano's Theory of Happiness'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blossoming Theory of Happiness

Again those years run on by   
My mind filling up with only family

_"We're now a team, all of us, together_

_So let's try to be friends for once, please?"_

Little ship of silver-orange, we all had fit inside of that place  
To and fro they whispered back, making plans of their own so it seemed  
Talking to each and everyone, so alone in the world and then I see  
Hidden just beneath are memories normal people never see

Terror in his face he said _"I'm a monster deep inside"_ filled with fear  
But they're wrong and so I said _"That's not true at all, just look here"_  
 _"You're a hero in my eyes, not strange, not weird! No, really!_  
 _It's okay, no need to be alone anymore."_  
  
Thinking of what'd be fun, or might be dumb,   
I was a friend now and tried my best to  
 _"Hey guys, look over here!"_ A smile, for the best, even if I looked dumb  
 _"A hero team -err, something!"_  
  
Whether we're laughing, or fighting, we know in the end  
Just because we play heroes, it doesn't mean nothin'  
 _"So maybe just a little, we finally fit in"_  
And always be one big happy family  
  
I hope they're happy and laughing at every new day  
And if they just couldn't take it, they won't run away  
 _"Now listen close, hear this secret for you"_  
And so the sun sets on a day fun and new  
  
Blowing spring into the air, the hateful world we all saw was changing too  
Something wrong I couldn't see, like a war starting up so it seemed  
Billow tears and fade away, the people that I love keep to themselves  
No one seems to notice but it's all wilting into black  
  
It's all gone wrong, but now I knew deep down   
I couldn't tell a single soul how I felt  
 _"I can't let them go, and ruin, destroy what we began"_  
In came a world where our happiness died and flew out  
  
Oh, spiteful world, no, I beg you, can't take no more  
Why can't you stop breaking futures so there'll be tomorrow?  
The tears never stop falling...the answer is clear  
Hiding behind smiles from ear to ear  
  
If they knew all my thoughts, such dumb thoughts, I wonder could I  
be their one and only hero who saves their future?  
I'm clumsy, awkward, and shameful no less  
But on this mission, I'll protect you all...   
  
Now I'm gone and wonder what my friends are doing now and hope again  
They're smiling all the time and they're getting along with each other  
They probably hate me now or they're maybe just hurt  
I wonder, have I become for them a true friend for them by now?  
  
Will you remember the world I loved with every bit inside me?  
You're not alone now, you're happy, what a strange feeling  
And as tomorrow breaks, I hope you're smiling, too


End file.
